In A Parallel Dimension, Anything Can Happen
by Kia Daumnus
Summary: One man stranded from where he should be. In a place similar to where he came from, yet everything was different in the most nonsensical way. The precious comrade who took him there had left him all alone, so he could only hope for a miracle. However, a familiar face showed up, disturbing the peaceful life he attained there. Was it a sign of hope? Or was it a disaster instead?


A/N:

This fic will be consisting of several one-shots, unrelated to each other, so I'll leave it as 'completed' and I might add another chapter once in a while. So far, there's still one more chapter in plan, but I dunno when any inspiration will kick in.

* * *

**In A Parallel Dimension, Anything Can Happen**

"Meat. Check. Tomato. Check. Onion. Check. Spaghetti. There's still some at home..."

Among a busy street in one afternoon, among countless pedestrians almost running to each others, one peculiar green-haired figure stood tall.

Unlike the other, he dressed rather too formally for someone who was just doing grocery shopping. A black longcoat covering almost of his thin body, with a set of a white dress shirt, a dark vest and pants underneath it, and completed with a dark tie and fedora. Actually, he looked more like a businessman on duty, if it wasn't for the plastic bag on each of his hand.

"Hmmm... Seems that's all," he murmured further. His list for the day was already done, the ingredients for tonight's dinner. Spaghetti bolognese. Pasta cooked al dente, combined with the rich meat and tomato sauce, and topped with grated parmesan cheese. Hmm... He just couldn't wait to prepare it.

"Ah, the Parmesan cheese! I almost forgot it!" he spoke to himself. As he remembered, there was a dairy shop right on the next turn, so it would be the next stop. Yes, he also should buy some milk for Master Carl. His young master on his growth spurt needed all nutrition as much as he could, so he would grow into a nice, young man, just like his father, the Master of the House, Relius Clove-

*SLAM!*

Out of nowhere, the green-haired man punched the concrete wall next to him. It was quite strong, that some faint crack lines appeared on the smooth surface. Luckily, people were too busy with their own errands, so there was no one noticing the vandalizing act.

"Fuck. I'm really getting used to the life here."

Hazama instantly cursed the moment he remembered about what he was supposed to do in the place where he was supposed to be, in his own dimension.

Just a few weeks before, he got involved in this damned experience of the damned partner of his that he strayed into this boorish place in the first place. And most infuriatingly, that very same damned partner left him and went back to their original dimension alone. What could you ask more for a crime partner?

Then again, Relius Clover was always such a fucking man.

*sigh* "You really pick the most wonderful partner, Terumi-san..." he complained to another presence residing in his body. The one who always hid inside him and only came out as he pleased. Also the true mastermind behind all the misfortunes he had caused to his surroundings.

"There's still no reaction, eh?"

Like before, the green ghost didn't even reply at the slightest, as if he never existed, only a piece of his imagination.

Maybe that bastard was stuck in his original body? Or perhaps, they were separate people with separate bodies here? He couldn't be sure of anything in this unpredictable dimension.

"Please someone take me home..." he let out a weak sigh, hoping for a savior to rescue him.

"Hazama-san! I finally found you!"

As if answering the prayer he had just made, a sweet, feminine voice called his name and grabbed his arm from behind.

"You!"

It was someone familiar. Someone with beautiful platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes. Someone he only had seen in his dreams, albeit countless times.

Someone who should have died.

"Trinity?!"

Yes, it was Trinity Glassfille, the Platinum Alchemist.

On person.

In a nurse uniform.

Correction.

A tight miniskirt nurse uniform.

The green-haired man could only go agape at the sight. Hey, since when she got all this curves?! And is this kind of outfit even allowed?! With that body, it is clearly public indecency, dammit! Most importantly, shouldn't she be dead or something?!

Wait, wait. He was now in a parallel dimension, where everything was different, so her circumstances might be different as well. Hell, the masked psycho was a good father here, so this woman also could be alive and kicking. From her outfit, she was probably a cosplay club hostess.

But, what business did she have with him?

_Don't say I got a loan from her bar or anything like that..._

"The doctor is already waiting, Hazama-san~" the Platinum Alche-, ahem, the Platinum Nurse called his name again, ensuring she was real, "You have to show up on time for this appointment, the doctor is a busy man, you know~"

_Doctor? Appointment? Don't say that... _He remembered the calendar in his room. Today's date was circled in red with a little footnote: Appointment with Dr. Lotte Carmine. A name that sounded strangely familiar. Where had he heard that name?

"Ehmm... Nurse-san..." he decided to pretend not knowing the blonde's name, "What business do I have with Dr. Lotte?"

"You forgot? It's a very, very important check-up," the shorter woman muttered with a serious tone.

"I-is it that important?" Hazama stuttered a bit. Crap, don't say he got some kind of life-threatening disease here. He was sure his monthly salary from the stingy Clover family would not cover his treatment's expenses.

"Today is your prostate exam, Hazama-san~"

"Prostate exam?!"

FUCK. It was not much better than the other possibility! Like hell he would ever let anyone approach his precious, untouched hole. Moreover, Lotte Carmine sure sounded like a male name.

"Just call off the appointment, Nurse-san. I don't think I need that at the moment," he tried to escape the dreading fate.

"But prostate cancer are common nowadays, Hazama-san~" Trinity insisted and strengthened the grip on the taller man's arm, "You really, really have to do it~"

Damn. This woman was stronger than he thought. Since when had she become this strong? And it seemed impossible to change her mind. Worse thing, he couldn't use Ouroboros to fend her off here. Or he would get charged with physical assault against women.

"Maybe we can make another appointment some other time?"

"No way~" she smiled sweetly, yet it looked so grim, "Prevention is better than cure, Hazama-san~ And it is my job to ensure patients get treated in the right way before anything happens~"

"Ouch, you're holding me too tight, Nurse-san..."

"Now, now. Let's see the doctor, shall we~?"

She gave him her sweetest smile before proceeded to drag him to their destination effortlessly.

* * *

It was a small clinic, the usual one you could found in the neighborhood, but still nicely clean and quiet. Fortunately, no patient in line so it would be a quick procedure and he could continue his postponed errands soon.

However, there was one very unsettling thing luring behind the doctor room's door. A deformed, black substance, lumping as a whole with height as tall as a man, wearing a strange mask and a dark band with a metal disk on head.

"A-arakune?!"

Hazama instantly shouted the moment he realized why the previous name was so damned familiar.

"It's Dr. Lotte Carmine, Hazama-san~" Trinity the nurse explained with her usual soft and cheerful tone.

"How can THAT be allowed to perform anything medical?!" the unnerved man yelled, "Is he even sanitary?!"

Yes, that blob monster was basically a mix-mash of anything you could find in a dark, dirty sewer. Therefore, he should never be allowed to come into contact with any living beings, let alone a sensitive, delicate place like his assho-

"Ouch!"

He almost jumped in surprise as he felt a light sting right near the important place he had just had in mind.

"You're being rude, Hazama-san~" the perpetrator of the pain whispered right next to him, a bit pouting, "The doctor is now like that since he experimented too much with antiseptics that he himself now has become a walking antiseptics. Nothing more hygienic than his own jelly-like body~"

What. So in this dimension, the brainless rotten goo was the epitome of perfect sanitary. Damn, this dimension was just getting wacky and wackier.

But, more importantly! This woman had just pinched his butt! That is a sexual harassment!

"Ah, it's your first time here, right~?"

"Yes?" _Also my first time having my butt pinched by a woman._

"Most first-timers are also skeptical like you, so you should see how the doctor perform a prostate exam for yourself~" the blonde clapped her hands as she made the suggestion, "It's lucky there's still one more patient~"

"No, no. I'll just wait here," Hazama refused. Whatever would actually happen, he could only imagine that he was going to be tentacle raped with countless black appendages. In the ass.

Even he delighted at the despair of others, witnessing any other man trapped in men's worst nightmare was too much for him. And how his fangirls and fanboys loved to explore the possibility with his rear end, he lamented.

"Don't worry, the doctor is very skillful, it won't hurt at all~" Trinity tried to assure him, "Look, Dr. Lotte is about perform!"

*click*

In front of them, the black slime had just entered his room. A patient, laying on a bed, accompanied by another nurse, a slender lady with purple hair and red eyeshadow, was not far behind.

However, that one patient was someone with a familiar face.

It was a muscled man in green outfit and red long scarf, with a cross-shaped scar covering the top half of his face. No mistake, it was Bang Shishigami. At least, of this dimension.

"Wait. Why is he tied to the bed?" the green-haired man noticed the medical belt wrapped all around the said man's body and limbs. Disturbingly, he looked more like a wild animal being caught rather than a normal patient. And it was sure he couldn't move much.

"He is also a first-timer here, Patient-kun," the slender nurse unexpectedly answered his question.

_Fuck. It's a trap!_

Hazama silently cursed. Now that he looked at 'her' more closely, he now was ensured that 'she' was not really a she at all, despite wearing the same tight miniskirt nurse uniform like the blonde next to him and looked pretty good in it. How could a man be allowed to have shapely tights like that?!

"Ah, Amane-chan~? You are on shift today~?"

Beside him, the curvy woman cheerfully greeted the fellow nurse. So this clinic employed both genders? But why they had to wear the same uniforms? It was misleading, dammit!

"Yup, thanks to this cherry-boy," Amane replied with a displeased tone.

*sigh* "If it wasn't for him, I'll be enjoying my monthly spa, Trinity-chan," he complained further, "First-timers are always a bother. They always scream and struggle like we are doing a rape."

_Hey, it's rude, you drag! And it's clearly a rape!_

Hazama secretly got annoyed, but decided to keep it for his own. Angering a drag is never a wise decision.

"You shouldn't say it like that, Amane-chan~"

"But, they really are, Trinity-chan..."

"I think they are cute when they screamed like that~"

_Hooollllyyyyy shiiiittt... Just what the hell with this clinic's nurses?! One is a GUY IN DRAG and the other is probably A SADIST! _The scared man could feel cold sweat running down his back.

"You!"

Out if sudden, the silent muscled man shouted a call that seemed to be directed to the fellow normal guy in the room.

"You are Carl's family servant, right?!"

"Uh-huh?" Hazama nodded. As he remembered, he once saw this too-impossible-to-miss ninja when he was delivering Carl's lunchbox at school.

"RUN AWAY while you CAN!" Bang warned, screaming with all his might.

"Thi-this place is CURSE-! Mmmmmgghh!"

"It's not good to spread bad rumors, Bang-san~"

Right behind him, the purple-haired male nurse swiftly put a gagging device so the poor man was now completely silenced. Hey, wasn't that device the one he saw on a night-only bondage store on the neighborhood?

"And now we'll see the Doctor~"

"Ummphh! Mmmmg! Mmmgguhhh!" the gagged man turned to Hazama, sending a series of eye contacts as a plea for rescue, only to be coldly ignored by the said man.

_Sorry, but my safety comes first._

"See you later, Trinity-chan~" Amane waved his hands to the other nurse-patient pair before opening the door of the doctor's room, "And you too, Patient-kun~" he winked.

*click*

* * *

"Mmmmg! Mmmmg! Mmmgguhhh!"

"Ahem. Mister Bang Shisigami. Please relax a bit. It will not take long."

"Ummmghhg! Mmmmghhg!"

"Nurse Amane, please hold him down."

"Bang-san, you can bury your face on my laps~"

"UUHHHRRGHMMMGHHH!"

"Now take a few deep breathes. I'll start right away."

*squelch*

"Aaarrgh!"

"Hiiiighhh!"

*twitch*

"Uooghh!"

"Hiyyyaaaahh!"

"Aiiieeee!"

*twitch* *twitch*

"Ooohh!"

"Mmnnhhh!"

"Oohhh...!"

*twitch* *twitch* *twitch*

"Ahh...!

"AHH!

"Aahhhn...!"

*splish*

"The exam is finished. Amane-san, please wipe that."

"Yes, Doctor."

*pant* *pant* *pant*

* * *

*click*

As soon as the door to hell reopened, Bang returned to the clinic waiting room, still on a wheel bed. An extremely satisfied, blissful expression was on his face, like someone who had just passed heaven's gate filled by pretty angels in bunny suits.

"See~?" Trinity the nurse smiled gently and tried to convince her patient how his fear was unfounded, "Many patients even return here for much earlier checkups~"

_Crap. They got tentacled until they got addicted._

Hazama instead cursed. It was no joke, dammit. There's no way he would let an invincible villain like himself fell to much disgrace to a tentacle-addict! He had to escape! Right here. Right now.

"Mmm... Nurse-san, I need to go to the toilet."

Whatever. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment. If he made a dash, this nursey would probably chase after him and drag him back here again, so it's better not to act rash. And there should be a little window or at least an air ventilation passage in the toilet. He would find a way to escape from there.

"I will accompany you~"

"What?!"

Out of his calculation, the curvy blonde made the most unexpected statement. She must be kidding right?! Even if you are a nurse, there's still a clear boundary in patients' privacy!

"I'll collect your urine sample while at it~"

_Damn. The situation is getting worst!_

Yeah, it was a very legit reason, but for decency's sake, like hell he would let another human getting too close to his personal property in daylight like this! Let alone in a public clinic's restroom! Wait. Did he see a pattern here?

"I-I'll do it by myself!"

"You may end up make a mess and get your pants wet, Hazama-san~ So, I'll hold it for you~"

"Ho-hold what?!"

"Don't worry it's a part of nurse job~"

Holy damn. What kind of kinky play is that?! This fic has T-rating, right?! T-RATING, RIGHTT?! The writer really pushed her luck here!

"Ah, suddenly the feeling is gone," he decided to cancel the toilet-escape-operation. Else, he could get dragged into a R18 M-Rating route like in hentai.

"Are you sure? Holding back pee is not good for your prostate~" the petite nurse insisted a bit. It was really unclear whether she was really dedicated to her job or just too eager to get into his junks.

"Excuse me, let me check it a bit~" she suddenly moved her hand right over his belts.

# ^&amp;!&amp;%÷! What the hell with this kind of development?! This woman who was a pure-type prude in canon was now trying to unzip his pants, dammit! In a clinic's WAITING ROOM, no less! For God's sakes, THIS FIC HAS T-RATING, RIGHTT?! RIGHTT?!

"Next patient, please."

Unfortunately...

Correction.

Fortunately, like a shining beacon of hope in the sky full of impure desire, Arakune's usually nightmarish voice called for the rescue signal.

"Ah, it's your turn now, Hazama-san~"

"Ah, yes, yes," he nodded, standing quickly as he could to escape from this harpy nurse's gras-

*grab* "Wait!"

"What more?"

"First thing first~"

"Who-whoahh!"

*flip* *bam!* *slurt* *whoop*

*clink* *clink*

The next second Hazama realized his circumstances, it was too late. He was already tied on bed in a fetal position, like the previous victim, Bang, before.

"Wh-what's with this?!"

"Don't worry, it's just a precautionary measures since a lot of people resisted too much on their first time here~" Trinity leisurely answered from above the tied man, hand gripping the bedpost and feet stepping toward the dreaded doctor's room.

"One patient coming up, Doctor~"

*click*

* * *

"Hazama, isn't it? Now please lie on your side."

Under the almost blinding light, Hazama could feel several cold little appendages began to work on his pants. Just as he had been told, the jelly-like substances lowering his pants smelt completely like antiseptics. At least, he was assured that his back end was in a good hand, or, hands.

But...

"Wa-wait! Doctor! I'm not ready!" he tried once again for a futile struggle, hoping for a kinder end for his sensitive rear.

"Nobody is ever ready for this, but please relax as much as you can," the doctor's cold voice calmed him a little, then he added, "Nurse Trinity, I need your help."

"Yes, doctor~"

Right in front of his golden eyes, the curvy nurse quickly unbuttoned her a-bit-too-tight tops and revealed a glorious full cleavage that looked like super soft marshmallows.

"It's a bit embarrassing... But you can bury your face here, Hazama-san~" she whispered, cheeks slightly pinker.

_Dammit, these breasts…_

He just couldn't help but curse secretly. Well, from all aspects, this cleavage sure looked tempting; the size; the color; the shape; the softness; the smell. All!

Even if he was gay, he would still jump into those marshmallows heavens any time. Full stop.

However,

*poke* *poke*

Cold sweats once again running down his body as he noticed something cold and squishy started to poke on the backdoor, knocking a little.

"You're too tense, Hazama-san."

"Doctor! I-"

*squish*

"Is it fine like this~?"

Unexpectedly, without being asked, Trinity hugged the green-head right on her full bosoms.

_Damnn... It is heaven..._

"Good work. He's getting relaxed."

*poke* *poke*

_But my ass..._

That moment, Hazama finally understood how the feel of being in paradise and hell in the same time...

_Someone..._

_Save me..._

It was his one last prayer.

* * *

"Darling! You said you'd come home early!"

Just like the dawn's sunray cutting through the darkness of the night, a familiar feminine voice rang the bell of salvation.

Unexpectedly in an infuriated tone, no less.

"Ho-honey?! Why are you here?"

It was Arakune who get to be called 'Darling', while his 'Honey' was no other than the biggest pairs of the Blazblue cast, Litchi Faye-Ling. The gentle, pretty lady who was always kind and motherly, but quietly hiding her sorrows and tears behind her smiles. A perfect tragedy heroine.

Though this time, she looked more like an overly jealous middle-aged wife from some daily soap opera in the afternoon, complete with visible veins on her face and a demon-like aura. Give some horns and she would be a perfect villainess of the day, mind you.

"WHY. AM. I. HERE? YOU. ASK?" the voice of rage shook a little, clearly displaying the burning emotion.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hon-honey..."

"…"

"I-I am so-"

"Today is our ANNIVERSARRY, you ASS-PROBER!" she completely lost it, tears breaking through her eyes.

"That's IT! We're getting a divorce!"

"Honey, wa-wait! This is the last patient!" Arakune panicked and stood up from his seat.

"How MANY times have you said that?!" the black-haired woman screamed, "I know you must prefer PROBING UP MEN'S ASSES TO spending time with your OWN WIFE!"

"Bu-But I'm probing men's asses for our house credit..."

"I DON'T CARE anymore! I'll get my lawyer!"

*tap* *tap* *tap*

"HONEY!"

*BLAM!*

"Honey, come back!"

*plop* *plop* *plop*

*Blam!*

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I... am... saved...?"

Like a quick storm, all the commotion suddenly vanished into an awkward silence for the two remaining players. One tied on a bed and one was hugging the other to her breasts.

"I'm really sorry, Hazama-san~" Trinity apologized, while releasing her hug, "Seems really the doctor can't see you today~"

"Ah, it's okay," he, as expected, took a relieved breath, "Can you now untie me, please? I'm starting to not feel my arms."

"Hmmm..."

"What's wrong, Nurse-san?"

"I'll feel too guilty if I let you go just like this~" she pouted, sincerely feeling guilty.

"No-no need to, I can return here anytime," he lied. The important thing was crisis averted and he would never show up there again. Only if his hands hot released right now...

"Ah, how about this~?" the blonde suddenly clapped her hands cheerfully, finally finding an idea, "I'll do that for you~"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"The prostate exam, of course~"

_Fuck. It isn't over yet?!_

"Wa-wait! You really don't need to!" he stuttered.

"It's no problem~ I'm studying to be a doctor, so I have done this several times before~"

"That's not what I meant!"

Goddamn. How long is this hell going to last?!

"Now please turn this way~"

"Waittt!"

"Whoopsie~"

It was too late.

Just in a blink, the bound lean body was now laid open right in front of the curvy nurse's field of vision, pants still down. Not only that, the earlier breasts cushion also had incited some natural reactions of a fine and well-fed male specimen of human species that the blonde needed to pause for a moment to grab the situation a bit.

"Oh, I see~" she muttered, while giving a somehow embarrassed smile, "Don't worry, it is a normal reaction for a healthy young man~"

_Fuck. This is embarrassing as hell._

Hazama swore he was about to cry that time. If only the situation was reversed, like most straight men, he couldn't be any happier. However, at the moment, in his case, it was too much shame, even for a man like him.

First, he had been unwillingly tied on a bed. Then, unceremoniously disrobed. After that, he was almost raped in the ass. And now, he was splayed open right in front of a woman who was currently leisurely and innocently observed his naked lower region.

Dammit, this bimbo must be the harbinger of all his misfortunes for today!

"By the way, you are just average size, Hazama-san~ I've seen many bigger than you~"

Now that's something he didn't need, or want, to hear. A feeling to cry began to rise inside his chest.

_Please somebody kill me..._

"But you have this cute, tight asshole~"

"What?!"

Out of nowhere, the supposedly-innocent woman blurted out the damnest thing he ever heard in all his life. Not only that, her breathes were getting heavier.

"Such cute, little pink color~" she nervously bit her own soft pink lips, the green eyes were glowing darker.

"Wait, wait, Nurse-san... Don't say you…"

Hey, hey, hey. It couldn't be right? The chaste, whiny woman who restlessly chased after him in his original dimension was a total carnivore here. And a men's butt maniac, no less! So that must meant she didn't do it only for the job!

*clap*

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle~" the sweet voice whispered low. Delicate fingers carefully put latex gloves on each others then smeared a handful of some gel real properly.

"Pl-please! Nurse-san!" Hazama weakly shook his head in desperate attempt to refuse his fate, "No! Trinity-san!"

"It will be over without you realizing it, Hazama-san~"

"Some-someone..."

*pant* *pant*

"Here you go~"

"HEELPPPPP!"

* * *

*click*

"The result is fine, Hazama-san~"

"..."

"Please come back here for check-up routine in a few years, or so~"

"..."

"See you again, sometimes~"

"..."

*click*

"..."

*thud*

Just after a few steps away from the clinic, the informant could feel his knees too tired that he had to rest on the ground.

In silent, he looked up to the afternoon sky. It was still blue and clear, and he still needed to buy Parmesan cheese for tonight's dinner.

Yet...

Something was different.

All he could feel was emptiness. A hollow feeling of something had been robbed away forcefully. A lost of innocence that could never be returned.

Finally, he weakly turned his face to the ground and cried.

*sniff* "She said she's going to be gentle..."

* * *

A/N :

Is this even allowed in T-Rating? :p

Please tell me if I need to up the rating.

Double posts for you since I was stuck in hospital thanks to dengue fever. The idea of this fic had planted in me for some times but I almost let it rot since many works coming up. Good things amongst the bad, eh?

I love poking fun on Hazama and Trinity's the most suitable girl to get a revenge on him :p

Still like the pairing, though.

Posted on 12 March 2015.


End file.
